


Безликий

by Kuroi_Takara



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Mysticism, POV First Person
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 16:31:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14241336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuroi_Takara/pseuds/Kuroi_Takara
Summary: У меня нет ни лица, ни прошлого. Не было у меня и постоянного имени, только прозвища. Я рисую чужие лица, вместе с ними невольно выписывая кистью шансы и хрупкую справедливость, исправляя то, что больше никто не в силах.





	Безликий

У меня нет лица. Не настолько буквально, как если бы оно было содрано вместе с кожей, вовсе нет, но и не так уж и фигурально. Любая мало-мальски отражающая поверхность не даст мне так просто забыть об этом: черты моего лица всегда были словно размыты, как плохо стертый карандашный рисунок – ты знаешь, что у тебя есть глаза, брови, нос, губы, линия скул и подбородка и все то прочее, что полагается иметь лицу каждого уважающего себя человека, но на этом знании для меня все и заканчивается, так толком и не начавшись. Максимум, что я мог увидеть, – это глаза: глубоко посаженные и настолько черные, что радужка почти сливается со зрачком; и вечную ухмылку на тонких губах. Все остальное же было слишком размытым, зыбким, словно смотришь через очень толстое мутное стекло. По моему лицу невозможно определить возраст, хотя я откуда-то знал, что уже приближаюсь к порогу старости.

Нет у меня и прошлого. Воспоминания были, а вот прошлого – нет. Люди обычно не чувствуют разницу, поэтому я перестал объяснять это давным-давно, вместе с остальной персональной информацией. В конце концов, это никого кроме меня не касалось. Не было у меня и постоянного имени, только прозвища. Визажист, Гример, Скульптор, Художник, Мастер.

Резонно задать вопрос: «Что же у меня тогда _есть_?», и я отвечу, что все те имена мне дали не просто так. Я рисую чужие лица. А вместе с ними порой невольно выписываю кистью шансы и хрупкую справедливость, берусь исправлять то, что больше никто не в силах.

Как бы сильно люди ни стремились показать, что красота важна внутренняя, а внешность – лишь оболочка, они внимания и значения «просто оболочке» придают настолько больше, что невольно навевает мысль о всеобщем лицемерии. Нет, были на моей памяти и исключения, но они скорее подтверждали истинность моего предположения. Тем парадоксальнее выглядит следующее мое наблюдение: как бы сильно люди ни зацикливались на внешности, они ее все равно не видят. Смотрят, но в упор не видят. Еще никто из моих клиентов – а их было немало – не осознавал, насколько сильно их новые лица на самом деле похожи на их настоящие: например, слегка изменить нос, сделать немного другим изгиб губ, подрисовать скулы, сделать ярче глаза... если брать все по отдельности, то ничего, в сущности, и не изменилось, но все вместе рождает совершенно другую картину, другую личность и, как многие верят, другую судьбу. 

За все время я не встретил двух одинаковых клиентов, но форма договора у меня одна на всех. В ней не найти имен сторон, в ней нет нагромождения слов и обещаний. По сути, в ней ничего нет, кроме витиевато выписанного _«Действительно ли ты готов измениться?»_ , а ниже два варианта ответа. И пусть немногие готовы поверить, что нет нужды расписываться кровью, устраивать жертвоприношения или требовать сорок томов примечаний мелким шрифтом, еще никто не сказал _нет_. Ведь самый большой подвох в том, что все условия договора каждый рисует свои, зависимо от желаний и ожиданий. Какой бы человек ко мне ни пришел, он всегда уйдет с тем, что хотел, чтобы какой-то отрезок времени спустя получить то, чего он заслуживает. Выполнив свою часть работы, никем больше не замечаемый, я порой безмолвно наблюдаю за новым узором прядущихся судеб. Я никогда не вмешиваюсь и никогда не осуждаю выбор каждого из них – я Художник, а не Судья.

Я не просто какой-то там гример в театре на колесах – я не пользуюсь косметикой, гримом и красками в том смысле, который принято вкладывать в эти слова; просто так созданное мною лицо не смоешь, но срок годности имеется у всего. Единственное отличие состоит в том, что ни на одной изнанке вырисованного мною лица нельзя найти конкретную дату – мои творения не бывают просроченными. И пусть я и ни Философ также, и уж тем более не Психолог, но единственный способ получить свое прежнее лицо обратно – кроме как просто попросить вернуть его – это принять себя таким, каков ты есть.

Что же в этом сложного, спросите вы? Верно, звучит до ужаса банально, вот только не всегда то, что звучит просто, так же легко сделать. Обретя же то хрупкое равновесие и гармонию с самим собой, мой клиент, проснувшись как-то поутру, вновь окажется один на один со своим подлинным лицом, с реальностью, глядящей из зазеркалья, но она уже перестанет быть для него таким уж неприглядным местом. Кому-то на осознание этой простой истины требуется неделя, кому-то месяц, а у кого-то уходят долгие-долгие годы.

Помню даже случай, когда один из моих клиентов состарился и умер с когда-то вылепленным мною лицом. В памяти до сих пор ярко хранятся воспоминания о тех похоронах: его жена и дети в последний раз прощались с человеком, чьи пропитанные фальшью черты лица навсегда останутся в их сердцах, и лишь я один смотрел сквозь эту ложь и видел его истинный облик. Я до последнего надеялся, что ставший второй кожей грим спадет, но – опять же – кто я, чтобы судить? Этот старик был очевидно счастлив, даже Смерти не удалось окончательно это смыть; он совершенно не походил на того отчаявшегося человека, что одним дождливым утром ворвался в мою мастерскую. И лишь когда захлопнулась крышка гроба, окончательно стирая его с картины этого мира, я легким взмахом руки вернул все на свои места. Когда-то я создал ему новую жизнь, тогда же – стоя на кладбище среди безмолвных могил – я подарил покой тому человеку, которого он похоронил в себе в тот же миг, когда отказался от своей прежней жизни, своего старого _я_.

В моей шкатулке хранятся все вернувшиеся ко мне лица со всеми связанными с ними историями. Иногда я достаю ее на свет, аккуратно сметаю пыль с резной крышки и одно за другим вынимаю лица наугад. Вот это принадлежало известному в свое время убийце-отравителю, а это – одному из прусских королей, следующее было создано для уличной танцовщицы в Испании, а лежащее рядом вернулось аккурат перед самоубийством одного из никому нынче неизвестных чешских поэтов. О, а эти два по-своему уникальны: их носительницы сами попросили забрать меня эти лица.

Одна была тихой и застенчивой, доброй, но очень ранимой. Обычная история – бедняжка влюбилась, и как это часто бывает, влюбилась она в самого популярного мерзавца в округе. Естественно, закончилось это плачевно: ее доверчиво отданное сердце безжалостно смяли в кулаке, а затем бросили на грязный, осыпанный мусором и окурками асфальт. Я едва смог разобрать, что же она хочет, когда она, рыдая, рассказывала о своем унижении.

Я уже видел этот сценарий не раз: юная особа требует самую сногсшибательную внешность, которую только можно вылепить из ее лица, затем влюбляет в себя вчерашний объект воздыханий, а потом проделывает с ним то же самое, что сделали с ней. В лучшем случае такая девица останавливается на достигнутом, и просто продолжает жить дальше, начав с чистого лица; в худшем – превращается в сердцеедку, коллекционирующую ошметки мужских сердец, пока не заканчивает жизнь в холоде и одиночестве.

Мне стало почти неинтересно, но этой особе удалось в чем-то меня удивить. Однажды она вернулась ко мне и рассказала немного другую историю: как она уехала из города, чтобы забыть, как случайно встретила свою старую, почти забытую любовь, как он не узнал ее, как он оказался ею очарован, как предложил стать его женой. Сказала, что все еще любит его, но не хочет обманывать, хочет понять, способен ли он принять ее такой, какая она есть. Жаль, я так и не узнаю, сбылись ли ее ожидания.

Вторая же была полной противоположностью первой: яркая, шумная, непоседливая; она вихрем ворвалась в мою мастерскую. Но и ее ко мне привела любовь. Точнее, страх ее потерять. Она любила и была любима в ответ, но отчего-то очень боялась, что из-за своей внешности парень ее разлюбит, бросит ради какой-то роковой красотки. Обычно я не позволяю вмешиваться в процесс творения – мои клиенты редко знают, что же именно они хотят на самом деле, независимо от того, молчат они или же с порога заявляют, что хотят нос как у модели из глянцевого журнала, уши, как у какой-то актрисы из засмотренного до дыр кино, а губы не то как у соседки сверху, не то как у любимой певицы, мгновения спустя путая желаемые черты лица. Но в тот раз я – сам не зная почему – решил сделать исключение. 

И не прогадал.

Мы перебирали вариант за вариантом, до тех пор, пока у меня не стали болеть от усталости глаза. Ближе к вечеру она упорхнула на долгожданное свидание, чтобы буквально пару часов спустя вернуться. На пороге стояла воистину роскошная женщина, но всю ее красоту портило одно: она была глубоко несчастна. Ее возлюбленный не мог не восхититься; она уже предвкушала, что он станет только ее, не сможет больше и взгляда оторвать. Вот только чего она не ожидала, так это того, как он разбил все эти мечты простым «Я полюбил тебя, а не ожившую статую забытой богини». Не раз и не два девушки, заполучив себе красоту и молодость, расплачивались за нее любовью близких, но все они уходили с разбитыми сердцами и пытались заново отстраивать свое счастье на осколках. И только ей одной среди всех этих девиц понадобилось всего несколько часов на смелость, которая у других приходит лишь годы спустя. Смелость переступить через свои ожидания и глупые мечты, чтобы получить в итоге что-то куда более ценное.

Сколько же кукол мне пришлось смастерить, не счесть! Но тем приятнее было находить у себя их лица. Справедливости ради стоит отметить, что далеко не все девушки хотели лишь красоты. Одна хотела сохранить память о своей погибшей сестре, чтобы ее матери было легче смириться с утратой. Другая умоляла сделать ее чуточку более серой и обычной – из-за внешности никто не воспринимал ее всерьез, не видя ничего дальше милого личика. Мужчины же скрывались от кредиторов или брошенных жен, бежали от себя и демонов своего прошлого, от ответственности и голоса своей же совести.

Моя рука коснулась бережно завернутых в ткань осколков – остатки еще одного лица. Этот человек всю жизнь прожил одной лишь навязчивой идеей мести. Я не знал – или не помнил? – кому именно: не то убийце своей жены, не то мужчине, изнасиловавшему его единственную дочь. Он пришел ко мне с горящими глазами, прося хотя бы призрачный шанс на справедливость. Я не стал отказывать ему, так же, как не отказывал никому другому, пусть и видел, что уже тогда огонь его глаз едва скрывал пепелище, в которое превратилось его существование. Я уже почти забыл о том мстителе, как однажды заметил на столе треснувшее лицо, осыпавшееся, едва я взял его в руки. И каждый осколок безмолвно вопил об усталости, опустошении, сомнениях. Не думаю, что тот человек остался счастлив, но уверен, что о чем он точно не жалеет, так это о подаренном шансе; и если бы он знал, что тот его уничтожит, он все равно не стал бы поступать иначе.

Иногда я дарил лица умершим. Забытым, брошенным, преданным, я дарил им последний покой. Эти лица никогда не вернутся в мою маленькую, но бездонную шкатулку, но им и не нужно. Изуродованные, с застывшими маской болью, страхом и страданиями… Я не знал, что ждет каждого из нас по ту сторону Жизни, и ждет ли вообще что-нибудь, но я просто не мог бросить всех этих несчастных, надеясь, что хоть в ином мире они могут обрести успокоение, что им не придется нести весь этот груз несчастья с собой. Как море стирает шрамы на песке, так и я вымывал всю горечь и жестокость случившихся с ними несчастий. А после с утроенным усердием пытался хоть как-то изменить судьбы живых.

И все это время я искал, все искал и искал, и никак не мог остановиться. Я перекроил тысячи лиц, но все никак не мог нарисовать – найти – одно-единственное. Свое. За его неимением, я все пытался создать хоть какое-то лицо, которое могло бы мне подойти, но все они выходили чужими, холодными, словно посмертная маска фараона. Я даже почти отважился примерить одно из чужих, но оно обожгло меня в тот же миг, как соприкоснулось с кожей.

Я уже было почти отчаялся, но глядя на эту вереницу лиц внутри моей шкатулки, после всего, что я пережил, после всех этих историй, свидетелем или невольным участником которых я был, я задумался: а стоит ли продолжать поиски? Снисходительно отзываюсь о зацикленности на внешности других, а сам лицемерно занят все тем же; рассуждаю о принятии себя, а сам не делаю и шага в этом направлении. А ведь ни один из моих клиентов не смотрел на меня с ужасом, не задавал вопросов, о том, куда же исчезли черты моего лица, так, может, мне тоже следует выучить тот же урок, что я раз за разом преподаю каждому, переступившему порог моей мастерской? А если у меня и правда лишь пустота на месте лица, возможно, мне стоит наконец смириться и просто двигаться дальше?

И в этом момент – я готов был поклясться! – отражение в зеркале стало чуточку четче.


End file.
